Les femmes le vivent
by Maywen
Summary: L'accouchement de Chloé Sullivan Luthor, vu, décrit et explicité par les femmes


Sur Shivers (shivers . exprimetoi . net) nous avons créé des défis pour les auteurs de fics chlex (si vous voulez passer commande, venez nous rejoindre!) et donc voici mon second défi après le drame. Un accouchement point de vue de Chloé.

Auteur: Chlo/ Maywen  
>Titre: Les femmes le vivent<br>Point de vue de Chloé de la fic écrite par Winnie "les hommes en parlent"  
>Rating: tout public<br>Disclamer: Rien à moi, l'histoire part essentiellement de celle de winnie, cette fic est faite à sa demande. Smallville a les personnages. Pulitzer et Nellie ben, paix à leur âme et ce n'est qu'un clin d'oeil à cette période et les faits sont réels.

je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture

* * *

><p>« On entend souvent dire que l'homme a un instinct de chasseur. Qu'il reste aux aguets, prêt à bondir pour protéger sa dulcinée et sa progéniture. Et tout ça, même en dormant ! Et bien, je pense qu'il n'y a pas plus faux. »<br>Chloé S. L.

_ Bonne nuit ma puce, mon trésor.  
>_ Bonne nuit mon chéri, mon cœur.<br>Coincée dans les bras de son époux, Chloé tenta de trouver une position passable pour dormir. Elle se trouvait énorme et n'espérait plus qu'une chose : accoucher. Rien ne l'intéressait plus que de retrouver sa taille fine, sa libido et plus encore sa liberté de se mouvoir en toute simplicité. Et peut-être aussi serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

« Au début, vous êtes naïve. Vous acceptez la grossesse avec plaisir et étonnement, ce petit être qui grandit en vous … Et puis, vous réalisez que les kilos s'entassent, que les hormones pètent au plafond et que vous avez des envies loufoques. Et tandis que nous, les femmes, nous accusons le coup avec courage, l'homme reste dans son monde, boude de ne pas être le centre de l'attention et délaisse ses devoirs de mâle. »  
>Lois L.<p>

Ne pas paniquer. Ok, respirer calmement comme appris. Ne surtout pas s'énerver.  
>_ Amour, c'est le moment. Le grand moment.<br>Comme il est mignon, mon grand homme quand il dort…  
>_ Lex. ta fille veut sortir.<br>Hum.  
>_ Lex. TA fille débarque !<br>D'accord, ce crétin est sourd comme un pot et se fiche totalement de ce qui l'entoure.  
>_ REVEILLE-TOI IDIOT ! JE HURLE DEPUIS DIX MINUTES !<p>

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… »  
>Lois L.<p>

_ Merde merde merde.  
>Chloé plissa les yeux de colère. Alors c'était ça, le mâle viril, fort et fier qu'elle avait épousé ? Cette loque qui n'était même pas capable de mettre la main sur une stupide clé de voiture ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui expliquer sa manière de voir les choses lorsqu'une douleur atroce vint la prendre au ventre. Et ça, il le remarqua quand même. Tout n'était pas perdu.<br>_ Tout va bien aller.  
>Ou pas. Il se fichait de qui, là ?<br>_ Parle pour toi. » Une belle maîtrise devant tant de stupidité, elle était fière.  
>_ Le premier est toujours délicat, mais on va te faire une péridurale et tu n'auras pas mal, je te le promets.<br>Ne rien répliquer. Juste un regard pour le prévenir. Ne surtout rien répliquer.  
>_ Je dois t'avouer que je suis complètement excité. Notre petite fille va naître, c'est merveilleux !<br>Et il souriait comme un fieffé imbécile !  
>_ Tu peux toujours courir avant de me retoucher un jour espèce de monstre… C'est toi qui m'as mis ça dans le ventre ! J't'en donnerai des « excités » moi ! Et des « merveilleux » ! Tu trouves ça merveilleux de gonfler comme ça et DE HURLER DES QU'UNE SALETE DE CONTRACTION TE VRILLE L'INTERIEUR ?<p>

« J'ai toujours pensé que la maternité était un moment merveilleux. Et bien, en voyant Lex et Chloé, je suis confortée dans cette idée. Cette période dans la vie de leur couple semble juste, et bien,… fabuleuse. Cette complicité ne peut pas être feinte. L'accouchement va être idyllique.»  
>Lana L.<p>

La clinique, enfin ! Chloé fit une prière muette à St Pulitzer. Encore une ou deux minutes de voiture et elle aurait été forcée de dire à Lex le fond de sa pensée. A peine devant l'entrée, une infirmière lui apporta un fauteuil roulant et l'entrainait vers sa chambre. Mais est-ce que son époux avait fait un geste pour l'aider à ouvrir la portière ? Non. Pour ouvrir entièrement la dite portière pour ensuite l'aider à en sortir ? NON. Est-ce qu'il avait eu un geste tendre ? Un mot doux ? Un baiser ou un bisou ? NON, NON, NON et NON ! Elle portait son enfant et lui n'était qu'un ingrat ! Elle lui hurla quelques horreurs largement méritées.  
>_ Infirmière ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'aile de la clinique dédiée à la maternité.<br>_ Oui madame Luthor ?  
>_ Vous conduisez admirablement cette chaise roulante.<br>_ Fin de la contraction ?  
>_ Fin de la contraction.<p>

« Assister à l'accouchement ? Oh non ! Merci. Sans moi ! Chloé est une Sullivan. Je pense que ça résume assez la situation. Je laisse Lex se ramasser tout en pleine poire. Bon, c'est dommage de ne pas la voir le massacrer, j'avoue, mais je tiens encore à ma vie. »  
>Lois L.<p>

Chloé avait été installée dans une chambre privée pour accoucher. Elle ne voulait pas supporter les autres futures mamans et surtout leur regard inquisiteur. Elle avait bien retenu la leçon en regardant l'accouchement de Rachel dans 'Friends'. Soupirant de soulagement à la fin de cette contraction particulièrement violente, Chloé chercha du réconfort. Lex. Mais… Elle tourna la tête. Mais…  
>_ Infirmière ?<br>_ Oui, madame Luthor ?  
>_ Vous n'avez pas vu mon mari ?<br>L'infirmière s'apprêtait à répondre quand ce que la gente féminine catégorise comme étant un BCBG entra dans la pièce. Un véritable Beau Cul Belle Gueule juste pour elle. Pas de Lex ? Tant pis pour lui. Elle avait trouvé un bel hidalgo pour pallier le manque.  
>_ Bonjour, belle mademoiselle.<br>Incapable de se retenir, elle rougit telle une adolescente et il eut la décence de ne pas le mentionner. A la place, il lui demanda en soulevant légèrement le drap blanc qui recouvrait ses jambes écartées :  
>_ Puis-je ?<br>C'était tellement demandé gentiment qu'elle l'autorisa à l'examiner de bien plus près. Il n'avait qu'à ordonner, elle exécuterait avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« … Ben quoi ? »  
>Chloé S. L.<p>

_ Oh mon chéri, si tu savais combien je suis désolée, Chloé prit son air le plus sincère pour faire passer le message. Quand l'infirmière m'a dis combien tu étais inquiet et fort et divin, j'ai tout de suite regretté mon comportement.  
>Oh oui, elle regrettait ses pensées mauvaises pour Lex. Presqu'autant que ses pensées licencieuses pour le bel Alonzo qui allait accoucher sa fille. Sa libido ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Et chaque mot gentil que l'infirmière avait prononcé l'avait fait se sentir coupable.<br>_ Ce n'est pas grave ma puce, je comprends tu sais.  
>Le cœur de Chloé manqua un battement. C'était son Lex d'amour ça. Celui pour qui elle était faite. Son âme sœur ! Son choubidouchou !<br>_ Viens, approche mon cœur, c'est le plus beau jour de notre vie.  
>Il semblait bien plus vif qu'à son arrivée. Il s'approcha. Et la contraction aussi.<br>_ Ma puce je vais rester près de toi et souffrir avec toi, d'accord ?  
>Souffrir avec elle, hein ? Il allait voir…<br>_ Oui oui mon cœur, donne-moi la main.  
>Il souriait. De son sourire stupide qui l'agaçait prodigieusement lorsqu'elle souffrait le martyr. Encore deux centimètres… Elle attrapa sa main avec force.<br>_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas souffrir COMME MOI EN C'MOMENT ? JE VAIS TEllement t'exploser la main que tu vas comprendre ma douleur !

« Les hommes ignorent beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, ils ignorent complètement que s'ils étaient un jour amené à mettre physiquement un enfant au monde, ils claqueraient. Comme ça, paf, mort, enterré. On est des warriors, nous, les femmes. Alors, le prochain mec qui se plaint de s'être coupé avec une feuille en papier… »  
>Lois L.<p>

Chloé tenait bon, la douleur allait partir, un jour. Peut-être. Elle espérait… elle… souffrait ! Mais elle la voulait cette douleur. Elle se sentait en harmonie avec ce moment crucial de sa vie. Pas de péridurale, c'était pour les chochottes ! Soudain la douleur s'envola et miraculeusement, un verre d'eau atterrit dans son champ de vision. Son bienfaiteur ! Un vrai homme viril et sexy et… Son regard s'attarda sur un détail. Il manquait quelqu'un.  
>_ Lex ?<br>_ Moui ? lui répondit l'intéressé en reculant légèrement.  
>_ Que fais-tu à terre ?<br>_ Je pense que, enfin, je… Les mecs. Dehors. Je. Reviens. Tard. Plus. Tard.  
>Chloé était stupéfaite. Mais il lui prenait quoi à son Lex je n'ai peur de rien ni personne Luthor ? Alonzo l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il sorte et lui avait donné quelques antidouleurs.<br>_ Il est courageux votre copain, déclara Alonzo avant de mimer Lex s'enfuyant de la salle. Sauvez-moi les copainnnnnnssssssss.  
>Chloé rit doucement.<br>_ Et si je m'occupais plutôt de la jolie dame… Il s'approcha d'elle, un petit sachet à la main. Respirez moi ça… Vous allez voir…

« D'après Chloé, Alonzo est à la gente masculine ce que le chocolat est au dessert. Il finit son service à quelle heure? »  
>Lois L.<p>

Les contractions se faisaient plus rapprochées et Chloé angoissait un peu. Lex était à peine passé en coup de vent depuis qu'ils étaient là et il semblait la fuir comme la peste. Cela faisait des heures et son bébé n'était toujours pas né.  
>Et puis, la douleur… Elle n'avait jamais vécu pire moment. Se casser un ou deux os à coté de ça, c'était Disneyland.<br>_ Vous êtes en très bonne voie. Je vais commencer à installer le matériel pour que nous soyons prêts.  
>La douleur était partie mais elle était vidée. Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre. A peine eut-il installé une lumière verte dans la pièce qu'une contraction la prit violemment.<br>Elle hurla. Elle ne pouvait plus faire autrement.  
>_ Respirez Chloé, ça va aller. Ca va passer. Respirez comme le petit chien. Soufflez. Oui, comme ça. Parfait. Vous êtes magnifique ! Ma patiente parfaite !<br>Chloé hurlait et vit la porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer aussitôt.  
>Alonzo se leva et vint près d'elle, passant un linge humide sur son front. C'était moins perturbant que de le voir en face à face permanent avec son intimité.<br>_ Je crois que le courageux papa veut tenter d'apprécier vos prouesses vocales. Il est vrai que vous me rappelez une chanteuse…  
>_ Moi ? Chanteuse ? Mouai. Lex a plutôt l'air…<br>_ Traumatisé ? Choqué ? Horrifié ? Ce n'est pas un connaisseur, voilà tout. Moi, je peux vous dire, vous avez la même voix que cette magnifique jeune femme qui chantait l'amour en plein Pigalle alors que son copain tentait de lui faire voir les étoiles du septième ciel.  
>_ Nonnnnnnnn ?<br>_ Si !  
>_ En pleine rue ?<br>_ Comme je vous le dit.  
>Chloé ricanait. Ce docteur était plein de surprises et ressemblait trop pour son propre bien à sa cousine Lois après une bouteille de Monbazillac. Lex entra. Il était blanc et elle lutta pour ne pas rire.<br>_ J'te fais horreur à ce point ?  
>_ Non non.<br>Il avançait comme au ralenti et Alonzo la regarda, comme pour le lui faire remarquer. Elle sourit. Cet accouchement allait rester dans les annales.

« La tête du père qui entre dans la salle d'accouchement en pleine contraction ? Je crois que c'est mon moment préféré. C'est juste… jouissif. »  
>Alonzo M.<p>

Un peu plus détendue, Chloé remarqua qu'un doigt de Lex semblait de travers. Et voilà, retour de la culpabilité.  
>_ Comment va ta main mon cœur ?<br>_ Euh bien. Et toi, comment… tu vas ?  
>Il se souciait d'elle. Que c'était agréable ! Qu'il était prévenant son homme.<br>_ Bien mieux, le docteur Mayor m'a fait respirer une herbe bolivienne épatante qui a le don de calmer les nerfs.  
>_ … Une herbe.<br>Lex semblait un peu perturbé par ce détail.  
>_ Rien d'illégal ! Fit remarquer Alonzo.<br>Chloé rit avec Alonzo. Pas illégal mais terriblement efficace.  
>_ Helena, où en est la dilatation ? Lança Alonzo à l'infirmière. Chloé avait complètement oublié sa présence.<br>_ Cinq centimètres docteur.  
>_ Bien, nous en sommes à la moitié. Lorsque nous serons à dix, nous devrons pousser.<br>Chloé se sentit un peu sous pression. Elle allait devoir assurer.  
>_ Quand vous dites « nous »... Vous parlez de vous et de l'utérus de ma femme… ? Non parce que je ne veux pas déranger hein !<br>Alors comme ça, il allait faire une crise de jalousie, là ? Maintenant ? C'était une blague ?  
>_ Te vexe paas.<br>Elle avait pris le ton que Lois employait avec Perry lorsqu'elle était en retard pour un article. Celui qui disait « la réponse doit me convenir sinon… ».  
>_ « Nous » serons dilatés à dix quand « nous » serons prêts, continua Lex sans l'écouter.<br>Il posait ses mains sur les barres latérales du lit tandis qu'Alonzo prenait la même position. Ils plaisantaient là ? Hein ? Ils allaient vraiment s'y mettre TOUS LES DEUX ?  
>_ « Nous » entamons le travail de respiration depuis plus d'une demi-heure puisque « nous » sommes restés seuls ici depuis « plus » d'une demi-heure.<br>Ne pas faire attention. Ne pas s'énerver. Penser à… à… Nellie Bly ! Nellie Bly, engagée par Pulitzer ! Oh ouiiiiiiiiiii ! St Pulitzer ! La naissance de la Yellow Press !  
>_ « Nous » sommes mari et femme depuis quatre ans et « nous » nous aimons depuis… une éternité au moins !<br>Nellie Bly, première femme journaliste d'investigation ! Une reine ! Une femme, une vraie ! Mieux ! Une journaliste dans l'âme !  
>_ « Nous » avons pourtant partagé une conversation des plus intimes entre un homme et une femme.<br>Nellie et… Hein ? Il parlait de ce mini racontage pervers de Pigalle ? Mais ! Il était… Nellie… Nellie qui a fait fermer les asiles psychiatriques en dénonçant leurs malversations. Qui avait réussit à s'infiltrer dans ce milieu où les femmes étaient…  
>_ Cette chose qui va sortir est ma fille d'accord ? C'est moi qui ai planté la graine ! Moi l'abeille butineuse ! Moi qui ai réussi ce miracle de la vie ! En collaboration avec toi bien sûr ma puce, précisa t-il en la couvant du regard.<br>Rahhhhhhh. C'était du délire ! Nellie qui avait battu le Phileas Fogg de Jules Verne en faisant le tour du monde en 72 jours au lieu de 80 ! Si ça c'était pas fort !  
>_ J'ai pourtant vu au plus profond d'elle ! S'exclama Alonzo.<br>_ Et bien moi je l'ai explorée ! Avec mon glorieux vaisseau !  
>Non, là, même Nellie n'aurait pas résisté !<br>_ INFIRMIERE ! SI VOUS LES FAITES PAS SORTIR TOUT DE SUITE J'EXPULSE CETTE CHOSE COMME UN BOULET D'CANON !

« Sérieusement, quand il dit 'ouverture à dix centimètres', ce sont vraiment dix vrais de vrais centimètres ? Non… non. Non ? »  
>Lana L.<p>

« Expulser un bébé comme un boulet de canon ? Oh oui, normal. Tout à fait normal. Il me semble que ça a été le cas pour Aidrian, notre arrière arrière grand tante. Et aussi pour sa belle sœur par alliance qui vivait dans le fin fond de l'Irlande et qui accoucha un jour d'orage. Sur les falaises. Et puis, aussi cette célèbre histoire de jumeaux nés comme des boulets de canons… »  
>Lois L.<p>

« Sérieusement. Glorieux vaisseau ? Petit Viper aurait suffit non ? »  
>Alonzo M.<p>

Elle avait mis Lex ET son médecin à la porte. Elle allait mettre à mort son bébé en l'empêchant de naitre dans des conditions optimales. Pire encore, si sa fille survivait… Elle serait dans une famille déchirée. Elle serait seule, mère célibataire comme on dit. Elle finirait à la rue à mendier.  
>Elle renifla et un mouchoir apparut comme par enchantement devant elle.<br>_ Interdit de culpabiliser. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient.  
>_ Mer… Merci.<br>_ De rien. Je rêvais de le faire moi-même mais vous avez été juste fabuleuse. Chapeau. Total respect. Maintenant, je m'occupe de vous. Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?  
>On allait la bichonner ? Réellement ?<br>_ Je suppose que les portables sont interdits ?  
>_ Donnez moi le numéro, je vous arrange ça dans les cinq minutes.<br>Helena était une déesse venue sur terre pour aider les femmes. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. St Pulitzer lui envoyait un message ! Merci, merci, merciiiiiiiiiii !  
>_ Lois Lane à l'appareil. Vous avez intérêt à avoir du scoop.<br>_ Suis en salle d'accouchement.  
>_ Yahou ! Vas-y beauté ! Fais sauter le bébé ! J'amène le champagne !<br>_ Hihihi, je…  
>Merde. Une contraction.<p>

Mais pourquoi cela devait-être si douloureux ! Oh merde ! Lois !  
>_ Lois, t'es toujours là ?<br>_ Yep. Ton cri a mis KO Perry, il devrait me laisser une heure de plus pour mon article. En plus, ton cri a aussi traumatisé mon indic qui a tout déballé sans même que je le menace. T'es un as. T'as encore combien de contractions, pas besoin d'être exhaustive, donne un chiffre approximatif. Demain midi tu pourrais en avoir une autre ? J'dois interviewer le maire de Métropolis. Ca pourrait être drôle.  
>_ Non, j'espère finir ça vite. Pour l'édition du matin, c'est foutu, suis trop à la bourre, mais celle de midi, sûr et certain. Démerde-toi pour l'avoir avant ce crétin de maire ou trouve une pauvre fille qui doit accoucher demain.<br>_ Mince. Tu gères, ma poulette mais bon… Renseigne-toi pour 'la pauvre fille', tu as des noms ?. Ou non, demande à Lex de chercher, il en fout pas une je parie !  
>_ Mon mari me fuit comme la peste…<br>_ Normal, il découvre enfin la vraie vie, j'parie que ses gars sont avec et qu'il y en a pas un de foutu de savoir ce qu'est un accouchement… Ohhhhh l'idée ! J'peux interviewer Ollie pour faire un article sur le sujet ? Ca sera en dessous de la nouvelle de ton accouchement. Dis ouiiiiiiiii… Il va être… Elle ricana un instant. Ben soyons gentil, disons qu'il sera comme toujours fidèle à lui-même !  
>_ Lois… Ce n'est pas bien de frapper un type déjà à terre. Il est déjà siiiiiiii… Enfinnnnnnn, Tu voisssssssss.<br>_ S'il te plait !  
>_ Mais Lex va paaaaaassssss être contennnnnnnnnnttttttttttt.<br>_ Il sera gaga pendant trois mois de votre fille. Minimum. Après il sera dépendant de vous deux et tu pourras l'esclavager à souhaittttttttttt. Et je prends les paris, on leur fera faire TOUT ce qu'on voudra. TOUT ! Brubru, Ollie, Lexou et même Alexeï. Et Lana en prime ! Allleezzzzzzzzz ! Même leur faire porter un costume ridicule de crustacééééééééééééé !  
>_ Hihihi. Argument acceptable. Bon. OK. Mais tu diras à Lex que j'ai accepté après des heures de négociations et en luttant contre des contractions SANS péridurale. D'ailleurs… J'comprendrais jamais comment Alexeï a pu te convaincre de l'appeler par son prénom… Vous avez fait quoi ?<br>_ Les oreilles chastes de ma filleule sont trop près…  
>_ J'veux pas savoir.<p>

« Alexeï et moi, c'est une longue histoire. Ca parle de trahisons, de chantages, de retrouvailles, de… Bon. Ok. Surtout, ça parle d'un trafic de photos compromettantes sur le reste de la bande. J'ai honte… Ou pas, en fait. »  
>Lois L.<p>

« Parfois, j'me dis que je vis au milieu de personnes peu recommandables. Mais au moins, ils sont pas dingues au point de se prendre pour des super-héros ou de se fourrer dans les pires ennuis. C'est rassurant. »  
>Chloé S. L.<p>

_ Dix centimètres ça y est !  
>_ Lois, la dame entre mes jambes vient d'annoncer que la fin est proche. Ramène-toi. J'ai besoin de présence féminine. Et n'oublie pas le champagne !<br>_ Oh mon dieu ! Ma Chloé va être maman !  
>Chloé, sourit à l'infirmière, un peu crispée.<br>_ Pas de soucis. J'appelle le papa, le médecin de secours et on accueille comme il se doit votre fille ! Et raccrochez ce téléphone !  
>_ Dix centimètres ça y est ! Hurla Helena dans le couloir pour rassembler toutes les personnes concernées.<br>A son grand dam, ils étaient nombreux les fameux 'concernés'. Bon, il fallait d'abord finir avec Lois.  
>_ Naaan toi raccroche !... Hiiin nan toiii !... Bon d'accord, à trois. Un, deux, trois !... Hihihi ! Raccroche alleeez !... AAAH NOM DE DIEU !<br>Encore une ! Elle en avait vraiment marre de ces foutues contractions ! Elle devait être efficace. Parce qu'elle ne survivrait pas à une de plus de ce genre!

« Quand vous dites 'un accouchement ça prends parfois un certain temps'… Vous entendez quoi par 'certain temps' ? Une heure ? Plus ? Vraiment plus ? Comment ça 'des heures' ? »  
>Lana L.<p>

Elle allait enfanter. Elle le sentait. Bon, l'infirmière semblait catégorique, ça aidait pour le 'elle le sentait'. Elle sentait surtout la fatigue et la douleur là… Et elle voulait son petit mari chéri.  
>_ Leeex ! Viens vite, je crois que cette fois c'est bon !<br>Il lui donna sa main si vite et avec tellement de confiance qu'elle se sentit mieux. Elle devait gérer. Elle devait être forte pour lui. Elle devait lui montrer qu'une Luthor, c'était fort.  
>_ Vous vous souvenez de la procédure ?<br>Chloé fixa l'infirmière. Elle était prête. Rien ne pouvait plus l'arreter. Pas même une stupide contraction. Mais elle voulait bien l'explication…  
>_ Pour l'expulsion, vous bloquez la respiration et vous poussez.<br>Ah, oui… C'était ça.  
>Elle se concentra. C'était le rôle de sa vie. Elle devait être brillante. Et son mari, comme s'il comprenait l'enjeu de tout ça, lui posa un baiser sur son front. Et il lui murmurait des encouragements !<br>_ C'est bien, on souffle et on reprend.  
>Elle entendait la voix mais elle se concentrait sur ses douleurs.<br>_ On voit la tête, elle arrive ! Le médecin la fixait, pour l'encourager.  
>_ Vous voulez voir ?<br>Elle voulut le retenir mais… il avait le droit de participer un peu. Mais elle avait besoin de tenir quelque chose… Un truc à briser pour s'empêcher de hurler.  
>_ Envoie-moi ton pire crétin ! Annonça-t-elle, intraitable.<br>_ Lequel ?  
>_ Me force pas à donner un nom.<br>Bon sang ! C'était quand même clair !  
>On lui lança sa victime et elle attrapa la main au vol. Il ne devait pas s'enfuir. Elle testa la solidité des os. Ca craquait mais ça tiendrait le coup. Il criait un peu comme une fille, mais ce n'était guère étonnant. Lois en aurait ricané. Alexeï et Wayne s'éloignait d'elle. Bien. Ils avaient de la jugeote mais… Ils pouvaient voir quelque chose de là ?<br>_ Le premier qui regarde, j'le tue ! Menaça-t-elle en poussant encore et encore.  
>Cela aurait-il un jour une fin ?<p>

« Sentir ce bébé passer à cet endroit a été une des expériences les plus… étranges de toute ma vie. Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment possible. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus de doutes… C'est bien par là que ça passe ! »  
>Chloé S. L.<p>

_ La tête est là, plus que le corps.  
>Chloé se sentait épuisée. Elle ne tenait plus. Ni physiquement. Ni mentalement. Elle voulait que tout cela finisse. Elle voulait… Elle voulait que sa fille naisse.<br>_ Bon sang.  
>Lex tirait une tête incroyable. Elle se concentra sur ce détail. Ne plus penser au reste… Pousser et se focaliser. Se… Ahhhhhhh. Elle sentait sa fille sortir de son corps. Et enfin, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle allait bien. Elle avait fait son boulot correctement. Sa fille était née. Elle se laissa retomber mollement sur son oreiller. Elle avait mis sa file au monde. C'était simplement indescriptible. Elle ne sentait plus de douleurs violentes, juste les derniers actes médicaux du docteur.<br>_ Vous voulez couper le cordon monsieur ? Demanda l'infirmière à lex. Elle faillit rire devant la scène. Lex était terrifié avec ces ciseaux en main. Mais elle était sans force.  
>_ Ah mais euh, ça ne va pas lui faire mal ?<br>_ Non non, aucun risque.  
>Elle avait juste la force de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle le lui avait pourtant expliqué un milliard de fois au moins. Non couper le cordon ce n'était pas couper le bébé… Elle resta interdite devant le spectacle. Le grand Lex Luthor et leur minuscule petite fille dans ses bras. C'était probablement une image qui resterait gravée dans sa mémoire toute sa vie… C'était si…<br>_ Rho là là c'est déjà une chieuse, marmonna Bruce.  
>_ La ferme Wayne, le gronda-t-elle. Oui, sa fille pleurait. Elle avait bien le droit. Elle avait tous les droits d'abord ! Est-ce qu'elle a tous ses doigts et doigts de pied au moins ?<br>_ Tout est là.  
>Chloé se sentit soulagée et s'étonna. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir eu peur de la réponse. Et bien sûr, personne ne s'occupait d'elle. Ils gagatisaient tous devant sa merveille.<br>_ Elle a plus de cheveux que toi, affirma Alexeï un sourire béat aux lèvres.  
>_ Elle a tes yeux aussi regarde ! Renchérit Ollie pour ne pas être en reste.<br>Chloé se sentait seule, bloquée dans son lit.  
>_ Hey. Sa voix était vraiment faible, se rendit-elle compte. Je peux la voir moi aussi ?<br>Helena prit sa fille dans ses bras et la déposa sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle était là, ses petits poings serrés. Elles étaient de nouveaux ensembles. Plus vraiment comme avant. C'était étrange de se dire qu'elle avait vécu dans son ventre. Autour d'elles, il était question de photos mais Chloé n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.  
>Mais lorsqu'elle entendit parler de Pigalle – c'était leur nouvelle obsession ou quoi ? – elle coupa court aux conversations.<br>_ Puisqu'on y est. C'est terminé ce genre de conversation devant ma fille.  
>Elle avait hate d'etre juste en famille. Juste Lex, elle et leur adorable petite fille. Ils allaient être la famille la plus heureuse et la plus fantastique du monde… Elle en était certaine.<p>

Quatre ans plus tard.

« Ce que c'est que ce déguisement ? Oh, et bien, c'est un crapaud. Enfin, non, c'est une grenouille. Je fais du baby-sitting ce soir. Chez les Luthor. Leur petite est siiiiiii mignonne que je ne peux vraiment rien lui refuser. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle ne me demandera plus de jouer le rôle d'Ursula. Les tentacules et rester en apnée sous l'eau… C'est pas facile. »  
>Lana L.<p>

« Ma filleule ? Un subtil mélange entre despotisme et pur génie. Elle les met tous à ses pieds. Je ne compte plus les photos compromettantes. Elle est géniale. C'est l'amour de ma vie. Juste après Chloé bien sûr. D'ailleurs, nous avons monté un plan diabolique à nous trois. Les asservir tous. Pour le moment, on est drôlement bien partie et ils ne se doutent de rien ! »  
>Lois L.<p>

« Si je suis ravie de ma vie ? Oui. Mille fois oui. D'ailleurs, avec Lex, on a décidé de remettre ça. Mais cette fois, c'est péridurale obligatoire. Parce que bon, mon instinct ne me trompant jamais… Je sens que nous allons être doublement comblés cette fois. »  
>Chloé S. L.<p>

Fin


End file.
